


Something Entirely New

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Series: The Hamilton Songfics No One Asked For (but I made it anyways) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I know, M/M, Something Entirely New, Songfic, a lot of Steven Universe songs, but like this is cute, im not stopping until this ship is officially a thing, is this ship a thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made someone entirely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a lot of Steven Universe songs for the Hamilton songfic but honestly I just love these songs too much to just pass up on them.

_Where did we go? What did we do?_

Burr led Lee up a hill. The stars shine brightly on this particular night.

_I think we made something entirely new._

They both looked at each other with a sheepish smile.

_And it wasn't quite me._

Lee gazed up at the stars in the sky and plopped down on the grass.

_And it wasn't quite you._

Burr's smile widened, taking a deep breath and sitting down next to him.

_I think it was someone entirely new._

Then Burr cleared his throat. 

_"So... um. I just can't stop thinking."_

_"So... um. Did you say I was different?"_

Lee's eyes shifted as Burr shrugged lightly.

_"And you hadn't before?"_

_"Of course not. When would I have ever?"_

Burr's face heated in embarrassment. 

_"I'm so sorry–"_

Lee turned his body towards him, shaking his head.

_"No, no. Don't be."_

The other man stood up.

_"And now you're here forever!"_

Lee frowned, standing up and took Burr's hand into his.

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

He looked at him in confusion as he saw the other man smile.

_"Well you're here too. We're here together."_

Burr smiles, as Lee started humming. He eventually did too.

They were here together.

 

 

 


End file.
